Friends With Benefits
by anniethemighty
Summary: Lauren and Tamsin are friends with benefits! Or are they? A bit of CopDoc friendship silliness.


**A/N:** This is for my drinksatthedal gals, sheaven and imagefeeder and is based on a conversation we had on twitter. Remember – I ship CopDoc as friends ONLY! ;D

 **Disclaimer:** Lost Girl doesn't belong to me. Lost Girl is the property of Showcase, Prodigy Pictures, CanWest, Michelle Lovretta and all those folks. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lauren mentally braced herself, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Taking a moment to meditate, her eyes popped open to reveal a smirking Valkyrie, lying prostrate on Bo's bed.

"Well?" Tamsin's voice was impatient, yet edged with equal parts amusement and sarcasm. "Are we going to do this or not, Hotpants?"

The doctor stifled a groan. "Please don't call me that. This is hard enough without you –"

"Okay, okay." The Valkyrie's lips were now twisted up into a full on grin. "I'm sorry. Only Kenzi and your darling succubus get to call you that. I get it."

Another heavy sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine." Tamsin gestured to her skin-tight jeans. "Except I think I'm gonna have a problem with…you know. I'd feel _so_ much better if I had a doctor's professional touch!"

"Oh gods!" Lauren's eyes practically rolled back into her head as her fingers reached for the button on the other blonde's jeans. She was ashamed to find that they fumbled and shook as she wrestled the zipper down. Slowly and carefully, she eased the denim encasing the lithe legs onto the floor, leaving the Valkyrie in a tiny pair of silken black underwear.

"Better?"

A relieved sigh. "Much. But I still have this nagging problem –"

"That only I can help you with! I know, Tamsin!"

"Sheesh! What the hell ever happened to bedside manners?"

"They fled when you asked me to do this little favor!"

"So I don't get a lollipop after this?"

"No!" Lauren dug her nails into her palms before she threw her hands up, exasperated beyond belief.

Tasmin's head flung back on the silken sheets as she felt unexpected heat flood through her veins. "Oh crap! Doc, I'm feeling really, really hot! We'd better do this now!"

"Okay, okay!" The doctor knelt and carefully positioned her head between Tamsin's legs, which were spread wide for her inspection. "Just one thing –"

"Whaaat?!" Tamsin gasped as the brown eyes appeared and met her own. "Come on already!"

"Bo can never know about this, right?"

"Right." The Valkyrie ignored her quivering body as well as the sweat that was coating her thighs, her upper lip, everywhere. "Never. This is just a favor between friends."

"Right." Lauren's head disappeared again.

"With benefits."

"Shit!" The expletive exploded through the doctor's clenched teeth. "You always have to have the last word."

With infinite tenderness, Lauren's fingers grazed Tamsin's thigh, causing it to jerk in reflex. She was taken aback by how heated the skin already was. This was going to have to be fast.

"Hold on."

"Hurry up!" The sheets were now clenched between the Valkyrie's fingers, the silk coated and slippery with sweat. "I can't hold out much longer!"

Lauren bent in closer, her breath tingling against the slick skin. The cool sensation caused Tamsin's hips to buck in reflex.

"I said, hold still! What are you trying to do, give me whiplash?"

"Sor…sorry." A groan.

Finally, Lauren's lips touched the innermost part of Tamsin's thigh. She set to work, nipping and sucking, with ever increasing vigor.

The Valkyrie was sure that her brain was melting, as she saw colors and stars appear before her tightly closed eyelids.

"Oh, by Valhalla's pearly gates! Harder, Lauren!"

A muffled response as Lauren's hand shot up, making the thumbs up gesture.

"More! More! You're almost there!"

"WHAT THE FAE IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Both heads popped up at the sound of Bo's voice roaring throughout the bedroom.

The succubus had entered the clubhouse and had quickly shot up the stairs at what sounded like a sexual climax and muffled cries from the Valkyrie and her human girlfriend. She entered, her mouth dropping agape in horror to find Lauren's head buried between Tamsin's thighs as the Valkyrie writhed, twitching and moaning on her bed. Her bed, out of all places!

Lauren spit to the side and as Tamsin shot upright on the mattress, holding her hands out in a defensive posture, her heart pounding as Bo's eyes burned blue.

"It's not what you think, babe!"

"I didn't – I didn't…please don't kill me!"

"She needed medical attention!"

"Bo, I swear I asked Lauren what to do and she said this was the best option!"

Tamsin stood up so fast, she continued to see stars. Flailing uncontrollably to get away from the enraged succubus, her feet tangled in her jeans as she landed ungracefully on the clubhouse floor.

Lauren stooped down and retrieved a tiny item, holding it up for Bo's inspection. "It was a stinger! Stuck in Tamsin's thigh!"

Bo's eyes slowly turned back to her natural brown color, as she exhaled, trying to lower her blood pressure. "A what?"

"She was stung by a Neith. A tiny Egyptian underfae, similar to a bee."

"Yeah, right next to the lady bits!" Tamsin grunted, trying unsuccessfully to untangle her legs from the restrictive denim. "Of course, only I would be unlucky enough to get stung right by the wick-wack!"

"The what?" Bo's voice had lowered in volume, but still came out as a dangerous growl.

"You know? The lady garden? Fufu, fairy cake, vajajay –"

"Tamsin!" Lauren sharply cut the Valkyrie off. "Not helping!"

"Muffin?" She offered, with a nervous smile, as Bo's eyes flashed blue again. "Geez Bo, I'm sure Lauren can appreciate how tasty they are!"

"All right." The doctor laid a restraining hand on Bo's ample chest, to prevent her from pouncing on the Valkyrie. "Tamsin came in and she was limping. When I finally got the story out of her as to what happened, I noted she was having symptoms – swelling and redness at the site, flushed skin, trouble breathing. It was an emergency situation! How was I to know Valkyries were allergic?"

"And Lauren didn't have her kit on her so she said the quickest way to get rid of the stinger was to remove it with her teeth." Tamsin smiled a cheeky smile, only to have Bo growl at her again.

"Ah, you know what, I'm gonna go." Stumbling to her feet, the Valkyrie avoided Bo staring daggers into her, as she grabbed her jeans and bolted for the door.

"Wait! I still have to check you for any residual effects!"

"Naw, I'll just get a cold one at the Dal. Nothing a beer can't fix! Thanks, Doc!"

Lauren let another deep sigh escape her lungs as she heard footsteps clomp down the stairs and the door slam. Her arms encircled Bo's waist as her head dropped forward on the succubus' chest.

"A medical emergency?"

The doctor reached a hand up to stroke Bo's chest encouragingly. "Stop growling, sweetie. It's unattractive."

"Humph." Bo affected a pouting look as Lauren looked up and met her eyes. "Sooo, you're not going to finish what you started with Tamsin on me?"

Lauren's lips curled up into a lazy, sexy smile. "Of course I am." She slowly planted a kiss on Bo's willing lips, taking the time to taste her unique flavor. "I have to sample your muffins every day. For the sake of science."

"Uh huh." Bo's expression had transformed into a dazzling grin. "Please, taste all you want, doctor."

The breath left her lungs as Lauren forcefully pushed her down on the bed, before straddling her, all thoughts of bees, Valkyrie roommates and medical techniques forgotten.


End file.
